


Old Habits Die Hard

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't bare the thought of losing the Inquisitor Clover, and decides to show his love to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

            The mist swirled around Cullen, thick, hot, and sticky. It settled on him like a wet blanket, and covered the battlefield with a despairing calm. Bodies of the fallen lie everywhere, the smell in the air thick with gore. He knew that smell all too well and it penetrated him deeply. Memories of his past life tried to resurface themselves, but every time he pushed them down.

            The fog began to clear, and the sight before him made him gasp. There kneeling over a wounded soldier was a woman fair of skin, and long wavy ginger locks. Her blue eyes concentrated while a calm aura surrounded them. Her mail battle skirt was tattered, and blood was smeared on her hands, all the way to her elbows. Despite all this she carried a calm demeanor. She gently hushed the man in front of her, willing him to not cry out any more.

            “Inquisitor?” He said, as if she were a figment of his imagination. She turned her head up and smiled. “What are you doing here? Why are you not at the keep?”

           She opened her mouth as to speak, but stopped short. Her eyes going wide she looked down, and from her gut sprouted a black-clawed hand. The hand withdrew with a dreadful wet sound, and she fell over. Behind a pride demon sat up and glared at the Captain with deep hateful eyes.

            Cullen’s blood froze in his veins. He charged forward, sword raised, and gave a cry of hatred. He slashed down on the demon, but instead only caught air. Where the demon stood now had become a swirl of black smoke. Both hands on his sword he looked around the misty field, eyes darting everywhere, preparing for another attack. Sweat beaded down his forehead and into his eyes, stinging them.

A moment passed and the demon had not been seen. Cullen sheathed his sword and pulled his helmet off, tossing it aside. He kneeled down next to the Inquisitor and scooped her lithe body up. Brushing aside some ginger locks with a shaky hand, his eyes searched for any sign of life. “Clover, no. No it can’t end like this! Don’t leave me, I will not allow it!” He shook her lightly but could only see her lifeless eyes stare off into the sky. He pulled her in and hugged her close.

“You weren’t supposed to be here! What were you doing?!” He screamed. Tears were running down his cheeks as he buried his head in her hair.

Her body shrunk in his arms, and in a puff turned into ash. He looked wide-eyed at his hands. The ash fell through his fingers and onto the ground like sand. “What the Void is this?” He asked out loud.

Without warning Cullen was hit by a gush of cold water. His eyes opened up and he found himself not on the battlefield. He sat up, confused and disoriented, holding his head. Cold sweat was beading on his face and chest, his breathing rapid. The Templar looked around and finally came to his senses. He was in his room, in his own bed, the light of the fireplace dimly illuminating the room.

To his right laid the ginger haired woman in his nightmare. She was on her side facing away from him. He touched her lightly, and felt her breathing. He looked at to where the wound from the demon was, and was met with a clean cotton gown.

Cullen shifted his legs over the side of the bed and cupped his face in his hands. After wiping away the sweat on his brow, he made his way to the closed window. He peered through the curtains and saw the exterior of the dark keep, blanketed in snow. The cold never bothered Cullen much, but tonight the chill seemed to settle in his bones. Shivers ran up his body and he stepped away from the window, and over to the fire. Throwing a few logs in he stoked the fire, willing it to get bigger.

Looking over his shoulder at the Inquisitor, he gave a small, sad smile. All of it was just a nightmare, the battle, the demon, and his love being killed. The images of her body in his arms were still fresh in his mind, and he couldn’t shake them. Thank the Maker it was just that: a nightmare.

When the logs caught fire the chill left his body. He needed to get back to sleep; the next day had challenges of it’s own.

Sleep would not come to him, and sadly Cullen knew these sleepless nights well; he had many of them through the years as a Templar.

He looked to the Inquisitor again. She was a mage of the Circle, ten years his junior. Their affection for one another had taken both of them by surprise, something neither of them thought they’d ever experience. It scared Cullen to death, one because of who they were. They were opposite the spectrum and natural enemies, shouldn’t they despise each other? Cullen had spent so much time around blood mages and fighting demons he had forgotten for a time that there were good mages around.

Time spent in the Kirkwall Circle matured that thought process. He saw how even Templars could push others to do terrible things. He saw the struggle mages faced for just being born the way they were. He was walking a tight rope over a great divide, and staying balanced was the trick he had to continue to do.

When he met her, though, he saw something different. He saw compassion; he saw a spirit of wanting to help, of needing to have a purpose other than being trapped in a Circle. She was self aware of the dangers her powers faced, and never reached out to touch that untapped ability. She focused so much of her energy on healing; it was a breath of fresh air.

Cullen sat up in bed reaching for a lock of hair, thumbing the strands gently. She gave a sleepy groan and shifted onto her back, still in deep sleep. Her skin was porcelain white with a speckling of freckles over her nose and on he cheeks. She was beautiful to him.

While gazing her over he felt his cotton breeches get tighter: the normal reaction he had when around her. He chewed the inside of his cheek and looked away. They had shared a bed for a few months now, but had yet to engage in anything intimate. It wasn’t for lack of want, but Cullen had spent so much time conditioning himself to fight those desires, and well old habits die hard.

Wonderfully the Inquisitor had been understanding of his situation, and she never pushed him. She never complained or brought it up, she was happy to be with him whether they were being sexual or not. She understood his struggles and respected him, something he loved her dearly for.

He gently nudged his erection into a more comfortable position, half enjoying the feeling of touching himself. He let out a small moan of relief, and began chewing the inside of his cheek again. What he wouldn’t do to finally give into his carnal desires, to be able to make love and show her how he felt.

His hand wandered over and touched the cloth over her stomach lightly. Through the thin cloth he could feel her stomach, and his fingers wandered down, and touched at her hip. He recoiled his hand, surprised at what he was doing. He was fighting his desire, but after that nightmare his body was driving him to give into it.

Fingers flexed and grabbed the sheets of the bed. ‘Damn it all, I need her.’ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and fixed his mind on the chaste prayers he learned in the chantry. He imagined babbling brooks, a clear sky, a snowy mountaintop, anything to get his erection down. His mind went to the Chantry, to the statue of Andraste, to the sunburst symbol on the tapestry… that happens to be the necklace the Inquisitor wears. He imagined how she worries it with her fingers when she’s nervous, how it rests nicely on her soft skin, and how she wears her dresses so it always shows.

He thought about her beautiful skin, her shoulders he loved kissing so much. Cullen’s mind began to wander where the dress covered her, how nice her breasts would be, and how they would feel pressed against his chest. The feeling of her hips grinding against his, her nail scraping down his back. What it would be like to kiss every inch of her body…

Oh, this was not helping.

Cullen looked to the lady next to him, and saw the shoulder of her gown was pulled unevenly, revealing bare speckled skin. Cullen leaned down and kissed her there lightly. He trailed a line of kisses across her collarbone and up her neck. The Inquisitor began to stir and he took this opportunity to kiss her lightly on the lips, and then return his attention to her neck. This time he nibbled on her soft, white flesh while his hand roamed her side. He didn’t dare touch her small breasts, but instead teased just below them.

The Inquisitors eyes fluttered open and she let out a small moan. “Cullen?”

“Mmhm?” He said, nuzzling her neck.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” She asked groggily.

Shifting his body on top of hers, he ran his hands down her waist and on her hips. Cullen kissed her deeply, and let his hands trail up her stomach. “I need you.”

She looked up at him not fully comprehending what he just said. “I’m here, darling. What do you need?”

“I need all of you, Clover.”

Finally coming to her senses Clover looked up at Cullen questionably. “Right now? Are you sure? Are you ready?”

As if to answer Cullen reached up and put his hands on her breasts for the first time. She gasped at his touch and involuntarily rolled her hips into his, pressing into his erection. He gave a stifled moan and his hips responded to hers.

“Take off your gown.” Cullen said, pulling up at it. Hesitantly Clover sat up and began pulling it over her head, and laid it to the side.

Her arms guarded her chest and her face flushed red at Cullen’s gaze. She was never confident in her body, especially when she got into her ‘blossoming’ stage. The bad thing was she felt like she never reached it.

Cullen saw her hesitance and pulled back. “Clover, why are you hiding?”

She worried her lip with her teeth and looked down. “My body is not… I mean I’m not… I’m not that beautiful.”

Cullen put his hands on hers. “Let me be the judge.” And with that she let him lay her down on the bed and uncovered herself.

Clover’s freckles reached down her shoulders and onto the front of her chest, but seemed to disappear at her breasts. They were small and white, with pink nipples. Her waist was thin, and her hips were small. In between her legs Cullen saw a small patch of curly red hair that matched what was on her head.

He put both of his hands on her hips and began to stroke up her waist; this was the first time he had seen a woman fully naked. “You’re stunning.”

“You’re lying.” Clover’s face went flushed redder and she smiled shyly.

“Let me show you how much I’m telling the truth.” Without another word he slipped his shirt and pants off, revealing his nakedness. Clover saw he was not, in fact, lying. His chest was well built, that much she knew, but the blonde hair that covered his chest trailed down far below and into a patch surrounding his cock. It was long and thick, or what she thought it was. Clover never had anything to compare it too, but she knew she was impressed. It came out at a nice slight curb up, and he was cut just like most Andrastine boys.

Cullen put both hands on her inner thighs and traced a line to her opening. “Do you want this?” He asked.

Clover shifted her hips at his fingers. “What do you think?” She brought a finger up and touched the tip of his cock. She took it in his hand slowly stroked him.

Having never felt anything like it, Cullen shuttered at her touch. He put a finger on her slit, slowly tracing up and down and trying to remember the tips Varric and Sera happily gave him.

Clover held back a moan. “So, Templar, do you ever think of me when touching yourself?”

He gazed down at the beauty in front of him and felt his cheeks flush even more. “I think you already know…”

“Tell me.” She said with a grin.

Cullen removed his fingers and grabbed both of her writs, pulling them away and pinning them above her head. “All the time.” He kissed her deeply and rubbed his erection on her mound. He felt her moan into their kiss, and push her hips into his.

Clover wrapped her legs around his torso, pushing herself up and into his body. Pulling against his arms she tried to release herself from his grip, but he was too strong.

“I need you, tonight.” Cullen whispered to her.

“Then take me.”

Cullen released her arms and trailed his hands down her body feeling every curve along the way. He settled a hand on her hip, and the other grasped a small breast. He took the nipple between his rough fingers and pinched ever so lightly.

Clover closed her eyes and let out a small moan again. “Oooh, that’s nice.”

He grinned and licked at her adjacent breast. He licked and nibbled all the way to her hard nipple, taking it into his mouth. Her skin tasted sweet, and her moans signified he was doing everything right.

“Ohh, Knight-Commander.” Clover moaned as she bucked her hips into his. His hand steadied hers, and he began rubbing his excitement on her clit. This elected another moan from the Inquisitor. “Stop teasing me.”

His hand on her breast trailed down slowly enough on her stomach, just enough to tease her more. His thumb found its resting place on the little nub between her legs and pressed. She let out a sharp gasp at this and looked at him wide eyed.

Cullen grinned and pressed again. “I think about you every night. I think about you being under me, or bent over the bed. About my cock being inside of you, and you calling my name.” He fingered her slit lightly, approving of how wet she was getting. “I ache for you every time I’m away. During briefings I imagine you naked and getting to taste every inch of your body.”

The Knight-Commander took his cock in hand and began to rub her wet slit before pushing himself in. Her warmth enveloped him and he gasped at how wonderful she felt.

Clover felt him pull her up in his arms and give a thrust. Her body shuttered and her hips grinded into his. Her lips met his and their tongues intertwined. Their bodies pressed into each other as Cullen continued to pound away at her cherry.

“Ahh!” She cried out with each thrust. “Harder!” the Inquisitor demanded, and Cullen complied by pushing his hips in deeper, filling every inch of her. He pushed her walls, feeling every bit of warmth she had to give. He loved her with all of his being and he was more than happy being able to show her. Nuzzling her neck he began thrusting faster and faster, showing off the stamina he was famous for in battle.

“Oh f-fuck Cullen!” Clover cried out. Her nails dug into his back and scraped upward. It sent a sensation through his body making him dig his own fingers into her. Soon it would become too much for him.

“Clover… oh Maker!” He gave one last thrust, burying his face in her shoulder and gave one last shuttered moan. He couldn’t hold himself any longer and squirted his hot cum into her. Only after did he realized his almost vice like grip was holding her against his body, as if he was the only thing holding her in this world.

They lay like that for a moment, both of their breaths ragged and holding onto each other dearly. After a moment Clover brought a hand to Cullen’s cheek, caressing him lovingly. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled, saying a quiet prayer of thanks to the Maker.

Slipping out and laying next to her he gave a content sigh. Clover laid her head on his shoulder and fingered the golden hair on his chest softly. “So, what prompted that?” She asked.

Cullen’s fingers were stroking her ginger hair thoughtfully. “I couldn’t go another day not showing you how I feel.” A thought crossed his mind immediately. “It wasn’t too soon, was it?”

Clover chuckled. “Not at all. You can show me how you feel every night, if it pleases you.”

“That’s an enticing offer, and one I may have to take.” He pulled the covers around them and continued to stroke her hair long after she fell asleep. He stayed up a bit longer taking the time to enjoy having her in his arms, and no nightmares were going to keep them apart.


End file.
